What Was Lost Is Found
by YYHBTVSmaniac
Summary: The boys are back. After the Maki Tournament they thought they would be geeting a longer break. Yusuke and Kuwabara have jobs, Hiei has more time to spend doing nothing, and Kurama is going to college. They wouldn't be without work as long as they thought
1. Default Chapter

I'm back. So this is the redo of Death Ruby. I only restarted it b/c I lost any interest in the old version. Well I'm sure you all realize that I still don't own any of the characters besides two.

We see our favorite heroes: sitting in Koenma's office waiting for the little brat to show up. Needless to say, no one was happy about it.

Yusuke: I've had it! We've been sitting here for over two hours! I was supposed to meet Keiko for lunch and now she's goin' to kill me. If he doesn't come in here-

Koenma: Sorry I'm late, boys, but there was something important for me to deal with that couldn't wait.

Yusuke: What is more important than what you called your detectives in for...? Don't answer that. I'm still trying to get over that horrible birthday party you made us go to.

Koenma: I had to convince my father that blowing up Pluto just because he is bored was a bad idea. I think he might have been drunk…

Kurama: Yes, that is very nice, but why did you ask us to come here and on a Saturday morning no less?

Kuwabara: He isn't much of a morning person is he?

Hiei: continues to ignore everybody

Koenma: Well, the human world is in great danger. You and another group of highly trained fighters are going to save it. Right now, though, all I want you to do is go home, pack and come here to see who to bring back here for the mission. I suggest packing for three days. That should be as long as it takes find and convince them to come back here. Come back at 4:00. Yusuke, if you want to be on time for your date use the portal. I'll see you at 4:00 then.

Yusuke: is baffled by Koenma's consideration

They all leave to go back and take care of why they're going to be gone the next few days. Yusuke wasn't killed by Keiko for being five minutes late, and she understood that Yusuke had to leave on a mission. Kuwabara just took a few days off from work and explained everything to Shizuru. Kurama managed to find an excuse to get out of his classes at the University and to keep Shori from worrying. And Hiei did nothing. I know a complete shock.

4:00

Koenma: Are we all here? Yes, everyone is on time for once.

Boton: Should I write this down? 'Cause either it's you or Yusuke that doesn't show up and this amazing event should be recorded.

Koenma: completely ignoring her ya'll need to ho to Sunnydale, California and retrieve the slayer… slayers and the rest of their group. Bring them back here. Boton, take them to their portal. By the way boys, watch out for vampires.

Kuwabara: Vampires! I thought they were make believe!

Hiei: So are demons. What did you expect?

Kuwabara: Does that mean the boogieman is real too?

Kurama: He doesn't exist anymore.

Yusuke: Anymore?

Kurama: I killed hem when he suspected me to be a normal child.

Koenma: Very exciting. Now go! You're giving me a headache.

Kurama: Why don't you just tell us the mission?

Koenma: Because I don't want to go over it twice.

They walked to a room that was perfectly empty with the exception of a purple swirly thing in the middle.

Boton: Here are some translating devices. I suppose only Kurama and Hiei know English-

Hiei: I don't.

Boton: looks at Kurama

Kurama: I'm fluent.

Boton: Right well put these in your ears. You'll be able to understand and speak English. hands them headphone type things.

Yusuke: Whatever. takes earpiece and steps into the portal closely followed by the others.


	2. Ch 2

Ha! Two chapters in one day! Well, enjoy. I don't Buffy, YYH or the vampire look from Underworld.

The four men step out of the portal, right into one of the many graveyards of Sunnydale. The best part it that it was nighttime. Fun stuff.

Yusuke: This is creepy. We couldn't come to a normal place for once.

Kuwabara: Yeah, man, all these dead people lying around us. They could just pop out of the ground and eat us.

Hiei: If we ever do get into trouble, let's sacrifice the ape first.

Kuwabara: What ape?

Yusuke: Kurama, what is a slayer? And how will we know where to find him?

Kurama: First of all, the slayer is always a woman. Second, we need to find more than one so we just ask around in demon bars until we find something. Or we just run into an unnaturally strong woman, convince her not to kill us, and follow her back to her friends if she lets us.

Yusuke: 'K. What's up with the demon bar thing? I thought that only happened in demon world.

Kurama: This place is on top of a Hellmouth. Demons are lured here by its power. A human figured this out and realized giving these demons a place to stay and drink would bring in enough money to make an easy living.

Yusuke: Then why does this place have a happy name like Sunnydale?

Kurama: Because no one ever sees these low class demons and admit they exist. They ignore them and focus on the constantly sunny weather.

Out of nowhere a battle ax comes flying through the air. It would've hit Hiei right in the heart had he not seen it. His speed, Jagan and the fact that Hiei is a small target helped too.

Kuwabara: screams like a girl

Yusuke and Kurama: crouch into fighting positions

Hiei: is pissed

British man in tweed: Buffy, why did you throw that ax at the young boy? You could have killed him!

Buffy: Yeah well, that "little boy" is a demon. You can tell by the gravity defying hair and the dress. Plus I can sense demons. I was just doin' my job like a good slayer. Isn't that what you taught me, Giles?

Giles: Well very good, but you still didn't hit him.

Hiei: I'm not a little boy! My hair does this naturally! And this points to his clothes this is not a dress! Can't you see the pants!

Yusuke: I think that he finally lost it.

Kuwabara: Yeah, shortie's left the building.

Kurama: eye roll I'm very sorry to interrupt, but cold you please refrain from throwing sharp objects at my friends? We don't want to cause any trouble, just to speak to you.

The YYH crew look at Kurama like he has two heads until they realize the girl wearing pink leather pants and a black t-shirt with matching boots and blond hair and green eyes, Buffy, called herself a slayer. Meanwhile, Buffy and Giles walked closer. Giles is trying to figure out why four young men would be in a graveyard in the middle of the night. Buffy on the other hand couldn't stop looking at Kurama, almost to the point of drooling.

Hiei: Looks like you have another fan, fox.

Kurama: under his breath shut up.

Giles: Why should we trust you? You are demons, right?

Yusuke: You should trust us 'cause we're human for the most part.

Kurama: hands Buffy her ax I believe this is yours.

Buffy: dazed yep, ax mine. Did you say something 'bout needing to talk to us? 'Cause that would be great seeing as I love to talk about anything and I'm good at it 'cause I've had tons of practice and… Sorry I started to babble. What do you want?

Kurama: You're the slayer?

Buffy: One of them.

Kurama: Do you have a group of some sort?

Giles: We do.

Buffy: We're the Scooby Gang.

Yusuke: Great, can ya take us to them so we can do intros only once?

Buffy: Sure; follow me.

She starts to walk away with a scowling Giles in toe. Yusuke just looks at everyone and shrugs. They too follow. Finally they reach a normal looking home and they went inside to find a guy, in jeans, white t-shirt and a blue button up over that with hiking boots, watching cartoons. Buffy turned to him.

Buffy: Xander, is everyone here?

Xander: If by here you mean this house, yes.

Buffy: Great, can you help me get them into the basement?

Xander: Will do, Buff.

After five minutes everybody was in the basement. The YYH gang looked a little uncomfortable and the Scoobies looked bored.

Buffy: this is everyone. Now why don't you tell us your names and what greasy meant by mostly human.

Kuwabara: I am the great Kuwabara, proud all human of love! strikes a cheesy pose

YYH gang: eye roll

Yusuke: I'm Yusuke and I'm half demon half human.

Hiei: Hiei. Fire demon.

Kurama: My name is Kurama. I am a kitsune turned into a human.

Giles: Turned into?

Xander: Kitsune?

Kurama: Kitsune is the Japanese term for fox. Yes, Giles, I was once your average fox but I was shot and since I didn't feel like dying at the moment I reincarnated into a human. Now if you would be so kind as to introduce yourselves.

Buffy: You know Giles, Xan and me.

A normal looking teenage girl with light brown hair, blue, a pink shirt and khakis with white tennis shoes: Hey! I'm Dawn. I used to be a key that would open all sorts of dimensions. But I'm so totally human now.

The slutty girl in the room with dark brow hair and eyes wearing an all outfit: Names Faith, a slayer.

An out of place looking woman with dark brown eyes and hair, dark red skirt with white tank top and crimson jacket: I'm Cordelia. I am human. By the way, Kurama, love the look. Yusuke, find a mall. Kuwabara, get a plastic surgeon and a new wardrobe. Hiei, you and I should try to do something about that hair.

Now everyone looks at what the boys are wearing. Hiei was in his normal outfit. Kuwabara was also dressed in his old school uniform. Yusuke was wearing his blue sweat pants and yellow shirt (think Dark Tournament). Kurama was wearing black biker boots, not too tight, but not too loose black jeans and an emerald green muscle shirt that showed off his torso perfectly.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara: glares

Kurama: Thank you.

Yusuke: snicker

Kurama: elbow jab

Yusuke: grimace

Chick with blond hair, brown eyes decked in camo shirt and pants with brown combat boots: I'm Alexis, a shape shifter.

Hispanic woman wearing dark blue jeans and a black hodie: Yo, I'm Kennedy a slayer.

Pale redhead with green eyes and a flowy blouse: Hi! I'm Willow, a witch.

Kennedy: Goddess.

Willow: Not really.

Tall black man with very nice big muscles in a suit that makes him look really hot: My name is Robin Wood. I'm a normal human.

Tall dark and broody guy with brown hair and sexy brown eyes wearing all black: Angel, a vampire.

Kuwabara: squeaks

Captain Peroxide in black jeans, shirt, and a red over shirt: Spike, vampire.

Kuwabara: squeaks

Kurama: I'm guessing that's everyone.

A woman around 29 years old walks down the stairs wearing a tight black tank top that showed just enough of her stomach to reveal the bellybutton ring, black leather pants and steel toed black combat boots. A silver crucifix hung from her neck and a silver Celtic ring on her right middle finger. Two black sweat bands were wrapped around each wrist. She was pale. Her black hair was tied back and reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. And she had killer brown eyes. From what the boys could see she had a well toned a well toned body and you could see some of the muscles of her abdomen ripple under her skin when she walked, but not in a non- feminine way. All in all- drop dead gorgeous.

Girl: So what did I miss?

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked like they were about to die then and there. Buffy made intros again.

Girl: Right. I'm Vyper. I use to be a wolf demon, but I reincarnated. When I was still in my mother's whom I became a potential slayer. Unfortunately my mother was bitten by a vampire and it changed both of us fully. It was a different breed of vampires than Angel and Spike though. They get all bumpy and hideous. My eyes turn blue and I grow fangs. They can't eat garlic, touch crosses or holy water, see their reflection, and can't come in without an invite. I don't have to follow those rules. My father is Apollo so the no sunlight thing doesn't apply to me either.

Yusuke: So your part wolf, vampire, and slayer.

Vyper: Yeah.

Kuwabara: So your power and senses are really, really, really strong.

Vyper: Yes.

Kurama: You said Apollo, right? Didn't he only live in ancient Greece and Rome?

Vyper: You've heard of the Trojan War?

Kurama: nods

Vyper: I was born 50 years before that.

Yusuke and Kuwabara: jaws drop

Yusuke: You're old!

Vyper: Basically.

Faith: Wow, Vyper, you beat them to the questions.

Vyper: They always end up asking. Thought I'd just get it out of the way.

Willow: You know, I think you're the only person in the world who can throw modesty out the window and still be discrete about it.

Vyper: Yeah, I'm awesome.

Kennedy: What were you saying about discretion?

Dawn: Must come and go.

Everyone: laughs

Giles: I would love to continue this, but why are you here?

Kurama: Our employer, for lack of a better word, would like to ask for your… expertise on saving the world. I don't know the details or anything for that matter, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would come.

Scoobies: Again!

Buffy: Back to the swirly purple thing?

Kurama: smiles at the childish look Back to the swirly purple thing.

Buffy: Everyone?

Kurama: Everyone.

As they walk out of the basement they here the radio on in the kitchen.

Radio announcer: You're listening to 94.1 the Fuzz!

All that is heard is static.

Alexis: That's weird.

Sorry about the crappy details. Whatever. Please review. By the way, there is a radio station here called the Buzz and I was talking with a friend about it and she said the Fuzz instead. So there is the crazy idea behind it.


	3. Ch 3

Yeah, I'm back. Sorry it took so long. My computer decides to die every once-n- a while.

Disclaimer: I own only Vyper and Alexis. BTW this story is for the most part AU. It's merely based on the show with the same basic plot.

Chapter 3

Our heroes step out of the portal into the giant white room where Boton is waiting for them.

Boton: Hello, everyone! It is nice to see that it didn't take you boys very long to find them.

Yusuke: Yeah, amazing how easy it is to find someone who's throwing an ax at Hiei.

Buffy: Hey! In my self defense I didn't know he was a good guy. I'm a slayer. I kill things. How do you expect me to not go after hem?

Kuwabara: She has a good point.

Hiei: What about Vyper, Angel, Spike, and Alexis?

Vyper: She tried to kill us the first time too.

Faith: Some more than others.

Yu Yu Gang: What?

Faith: Angel and Alexis were the only ones who weren't gone after more than once. No wait I take that back. Alexis is the only one B tried killing once.

Buffy: Shut up, Faith.

Boton: Anyway, let me take you to Koenma.

Yusuke: Can we hold hands and skip?

They walk into the office. Koenma looks up and glares.

Koenma: You're early. You shouldn't be here until… well in two days. We had everything planned. You weren't supposed to find them this quickly.

Vyper: Well, we could play hide-n-seek for two days, but that would be a waste of time. Might as well watch _Die Hard_ for all the good it will do.

Koenma: I thought that particular aspect of your personality would have worn off by now. Apparently I was wrong.

Vyper: Sarcasm makes the world go round. That and coffee.

Buffy: And chocolate.

Spike: And those flowery onion things.

Willow: Don't forget mochas.

Kuwabara: That was so weird.

Xander: Speaking of weird, where's Andrew?

Yusuke: Andrew?

Kennedy: Short, blond, total geek.

Dawn Oh, right. He went out to get groceries.

Boton: I'll go get him. Can one of you come with me so I can find him?

Alexis: I'll go. Just tape the smack down between Vyper and Koenma when/if it happens. I really want to see toddler breath get his butt roundly kicked.

Koenma: You two haven't since you got off your parole 37 centuries ago! Alexis, I expected you to stay the same, but you, Vyper, you had the chance to re-live childhood and you still end up like this. You're the exact same!

Vyper: You keep saying that; yet you leave my new coffee fetish out every time.

The Scooby Gang finally realizes that Koenma is a toddler. Boton and Alexis leave.

Buffy: He is the ugliest baby I've ever seen.

Cordy: And his outfit is so three years ago.

Dawn: It's kinda cute how he still has the pacifier.

Faith: You were on parole, Vyper?

Vyper: Only once. The other times I never got caught.

Kennedy: Did anyone realize what a cool word fetish is?

Willow: Not really, but you're totally right.

Angel: I've always liked it.

Koenma: Enough! Why did the only other team of evil fighting people have to have you in it!

Vyper: 'Cause God has an awesome sense of humor.

Koenma: Why don't you enlighten me as to how you all met?

Kurama: Shouldn't we get to the mission now?

Koenma: In a minute. Giles, would you tell the story.

Vyper: I was born on a bright sunny day near the beach. It was almost time for lunch-

Koenma: Not you!

Giles: Well, um, Buffy came to Sunnydale her sophomore year of high school. She met Willow and Xander after a friend of theirs was turned into a vampire. I trained her and they helped with fighting and researching. Eventually Cordelia joined us.

Cordelia: Unwillingly.

Giles: Angel too helped us fight. Vyper was posing as a history teacher and was helping us behind our backs. Alexis was watching over us when Vyper could not. Our first major enemy was the Master. He killed Buffy by drowning her. Xander brought her back with CPR. But another slayer was already called. Buffy then killed the Master and saved the world. In their junior year Spike and Drusilla came to Sunnydale and wreaked havoc. Willow started dating a young man named Oz, who was a werewolf. After awhile we realized that the demons that were more powerful than Buffy never came around. Once we were captured by one of these demons and we were saved by Vyper. It was then that we discovered Vyper was a vampire. Buffy tried to kill her several times-

Buffy: I thought she was evil!

Koenma: She still is.

Giles But we found out she was on our side and also that se was destined to protect the only being that could kill her. You see she is cursed-

Vyper: Koenma knows all about that no need to go over it.

Koenma and Vyper have a glaring contest that would even make Hiei back away.

Giles: Buffy and Angel shared an intiment moment and Angel lost his soul. He joined Spike and Dru. The new slayer came to help, but Dru killed her. Willow was able to give Angel his soul back with magic and has been involved in magic ever since. Unfortunately it was too late and Buffy still had to kill Angel to save the world.

After that Faith came into the picture and Angel came back from hell. We had a bad experience with and ex-watcher at that time we were shown the wolf demon part of Vyper in a horrendous fight she had with yet another powerful demon. After remembering what happened the prior year, she left. The Council sent us a new Watcher name Wesley. He was very annoying and not much help at the time. The girls never listened to him. Eventually Faith turned evil and sided with the Mayor to bring about another apocalypse. Faith poisoned Angel and the only cure was slayers blood. Buffy tried to kill Faith so she could save Angel, but all she managed to do was put her in a coma. Buffy used her own blood to save Angel. We killed the Mayor and blew up the school in the process. At some point that year a vengeance demon called Anyanka created another universe, but she was stripped of her powers and was called Anya after we got everything back to normal. After defeating the Mayor Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley wound up working together in LA.

Xander skipped collage and started dating Anya, but Buffy, Willow, and Oz went to UC Sunnydale. There was a scientific organization called the Initiative that conducted experiments on demons. Willow and Oz broke up because he felt as if he needed to get control over the wolf inside of him. Buffy found a new boyfriend named Riley who worked for the Initiative. Willow eventually got over Oz and started dating Tara, who was also a witch. The Initiative mad a demon/human/computer being named Adam. Faith woke up from her coma and switched bodies with Buffy. We have obviously fixed that now. Then Faith left for LA and began to repent, for lack of a better word, for what she has done andshe went to jail.The Initiative also put a chip in Spike's head so he couldn't hurt humans anymore. We defeated Adam and the Initiative was abandoned. Or so we thought. Apparently there was more to killing Adam and he came back stronger than ever. When we were about to be killed Vyper came out of nowhere and saved us again.

The next year Dawn came to us, only we thought she had always been there. She was a key that could open up all hell dimensions. To keep her safe, a bunch of monks gave everyone fake memories of her. A Hell "god", Glory, wanted to go back to her dimension so naturally she wanted the key. Well that would bring about the end of the world-

Yusuke: I'm starting to notice a pattern.

Xander: Good young padawan. Use the force.

Yusuke: Don't do that.

Giles: As I was saying, Buffy and Riley broke up. And Buffy's and Dawn's mother died of a brain tumor. Glory took Dawn and managed to open the dimensions, so to save the world, Buffy died… again.

Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya were able to bring her back to life. Buffy and Spike had a relationship, sort of. All the while a bunch of boys were becoming thorns in our sides.

Buffy: They were kind of amusing.

Xander: Yep. The menacing trio: Warren, Jonathan, and Andrew.

Giles: Xander and Anya were supposed to get married, but he left her at the alter and she became a vengance demon again. Willow and Tara broke up earlier that year because Willow was becoming addicted to magic. They did get back together though. Unfortunately they were only together for about two days before Warren shot Tara and killed her.

We see Willow grow paler and cling to Kennedy more. Kennedy tightens her hold on Willow.

Giles: This sent Willow off the deep end. She had stopped using magic, but now it consumed her. She skinned Warren alive and then tried destroying the world. If Xander hadn't brought our Willow back we wouldn't be here. I'm sorry to bring back these memories, Willow.

Willow: It's all right. They should know.

Giles: She went to England to become not evil. And then there was the First. Sunnydale High had been rebuilt and Wood was the principal. He hired Buffy as a guidance consular. Andrew killed Jonathan and almost opened the seal above the Hellmouth. Anya realized killing for vengance was wrong after seeing the results of her doing. She became human again. The First was killing all of the potential slayers so we started bringing them to Buffy. The Council was destroyed. Kennedy and Willow started up a relationship. Andrew joined the side of good. And we found an enchanted scythe that is the slayers' oldest and most powerful weapon and it can't be used by a man. The First had an ex-preacher working for him… it; he is the one who poked Xander's eye out. Buffy killed him with the scythe. The First also had an army of uber-vamps, as they like to call them. They were stronger than any other vampire we've ever faced, with the exception of Vyper of course. It takes the power of a slayer to kill one. Faith broke out of jail to help us battle the First. During the final fight, Willow used the essence of the scythe to change all of the potentials into real slayers, thus breaking the rule of having only one slayer at a time. When doing that spell she gained full control of her power and hasn't been bothered with the darker magics sense. Anya died that day. Spike used the power of an amulet to bring sunlight into the Hellmouth to defeat the First forever and it killed Spike.

Its army was destroyed, the Hellmouth was closed, but the First was not dead yet. You see, when I was talking about how Vyper was destined to protect the slayer we had translated a prophecy, but I thought it had already occurred or would happen eventually. It said, 'The black wolf will save the slayer when nothing else can.' We thought Vyper was only a vampire at the time so eventually forgot about it. The First had its name for a reason. It was the first evil to come to this world, thus we couldn't touch it. Seeing as Vyper was from Demon World and older than the First she could touch it. The prophecy was then fulfilled because she is the one who killed it for good.

Koenma: And now as to why you are here, saving the world again. On a different plane there is a ruby that will decide the fate of the Human World.

Faith: And what plane would that be?

Koenma: Middle Earth.

Everyone starts laughing, with the exception of Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, and Vyper.

Buffy: Do you plan on making us jump into a certain page of the books?

Koenma: Nope. I'm going to send you to the real Middle Earth. Tolkien did a good job of recording the history, but he did lie about a few things.

Vyper: So what are we supposed to do? Get the ruby and bring it here before the bad guys get it?

Koenma: Not all of you are going.

Kennedy: Come again.

Koenma: If you do not succeed, Human World will be destroyed. I am bringing your loved ones here and keeping most of you here to maintain the balance between Demon and Spirit Worlds. The rest are going after the ruby.

Yusuke: So, who's going?

Koenma: Kurama, Hiei, Buffy, Faith, Willow, Kennedy, Vyper, and Alexis.

Yusuke: Why do they get to go and not me!

Koenma: Because Kurama is a genius and powerful, Hiei is very fast and powerful and stealthy, having slayers is the best thing we could do, Willow is the most powerful witch ever, Alexis can get you in anywhere you need. And as much as it pains me to say this, Vyper is the perfect fighter: brains, strength speed, agility, and she has so much energy that you couldn't possibly imagine it. Oh, I forgot, SHE CAN ONLY BE KILLED BY BUFFY! You're here because I need someone with your strength to stay behind if they fail. You eight will wait for your family and friends to arrive so you can say your goodbyes and then you will leave.

Vyper: What are we getting for this?

Koenma: My detectives are getting their usual salary. You will get 5 million each for every day.

Vyper: I don't know. It's tempting but-

Faith: But what? 5 million makes me happy.

The rest of the Scoobies agree.

Vyper: Well, ya'll are human, so you don't understand the whole money means nothing when you can take whatever you want thing.

Koenma: You can have the money and I'll erase all of your charges for both of your live and not a single mark on your record will ever be made.

Vyper: I want all of that and you have to take this curse off of me. Deal?

Koenma: …Deal.

Alexis, Boton, and Andrew walk in.

Alexis: So what did we miss?


	4. Ch 4

I'm back. Ok, me updating this quickly is very rare so don't get use to it. I'm not getting anymore breaks from school until summer because they are evil and being a freshman in high school sucks. About Sunnydale, only the new high school collapsed sorry I forgot to mention it sooner. And this is going to throw two more crossovers into: the movie _Underworld_ and the TV show _Gilmore Girls_. I'm crazy so just go with it.

Koenma leaves the room; everyone sits and stares. Vyper starts digging in the pockets of the black leather jacket she grabbed on the way out of the door. She pulls out a blue box with a strange symbol in red on it. She takes out a cigarette, puts it in her mouth and continues her search through her jacket.

Vyper: Hey, Spike, you got a light?

Spike throws her a silver lighter. She promptly uses it to light her cigarette, then gives it back.

Spike: Keep it.

Kuwabara: You smoke?

Vyper: Sort of. It isn't tobacco or anything like usual cigarettes. It's a lot of different herbs and what not like opium and vicidine. They're just medical drugs. It doesn't get me high just kills the withdrawals and cravings.

Yusuke: Dude, I can't smell anything coming from it.

Vyper: You're not supposed to.

Yusuke: How did you become addicted?

Vyper: Got admitted into hospitals too many times.

Kuwabara: Doesn't it make you get sleepy with all the medical stuff?

Vyper: Thus, the coffee addiction. Caffeine battles depressants and wins. The crap that keeps you sane.

Alexis: You're sane?

Vyper: Remember that time we went to Woodstock?

Alexis: Yeah.

Vyper: I drank that one guy and after I came down from that high my sanity was gone.

Faith: That explains so much.

Buffy: So, guys, tell us about you.

Kuwabara: I work at a pet store, I have an older sister named Shizuru, a cat, I'm skipping college, and I'm sharing this huge apartment with those three. I have a girlfriend named Yukina and she is so perfect and I only save this world in hope that it will be perfect for her.

Yusuke: My mother died in a car crash this summer. I work at a ramen shop my girlfriend's parents own. I will inherit it when they retire if I marry her. Her name is Keiko. I'm the third strongest fighter in all of Spirit World so don't piss me off. Kurama is the strongest followed by Hiei. (AN: it's my story leave me alone!)

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: I'm going to college for a business degree and I work at a book store. The only family I have is my mother.

Silence ensues.

Vyper: You know how much I love awkward silences, but could we try the small talk once more, without mentioning the weather?

Kuwabara: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts-

Vyper: Not that way either.

Andrew: So in _Star Wars_ was it really all that necessary for Yoda to die? And it doesn't stop there, and then Obi Wan bites it too!

Vyper: This is hell.

Xander: High school was hell.

Vyper: But we've gotten revenge on high school. We blew up two.

Yusuke: No fair! I wanna do that!

Hiei: Vyper, how do you and Koenma know each other?

After I died Koenma found me when I still hadn't gotten my power back and he put me on parole for 200 years for what I had done before dying. I guess he thought it would change me. (develops a Scottish accent and waves fist at the door Koenma left through) You can take my freedom, but you can never take my sarcasm and wit. (drops accent) Never doubt the power of a _Brave Heart_ reference.

Everyone laughs.

Kurama: Are you always like this?

Vyper: It's my gift.

Dawn: I've heard you say that so many times in the seven years I've known you.

Yusuke: Exactly how many gifts do you have?

Vyper: My wit, charm, sexiness, referencing power, fighting, able to have all heads turned towards me when I walk in a room. Have a tongue stud and still not look like a total slut, I can have any guy or girl I want, either you love me or you hate me.

Cordelia: You also have a great fashion sense.

Buffy: You're the best dancer here.

Willow: You can play any instrument.

Kennedy: You can sing.

Dawn: You write totally awesome songs.

Xander: You're practically all knowing.

Faith: You know how to use every weapon.

Alexis: You know all of the right buttons to push.

Cordelia: You can eat anything and still stay skinny.

Andrew: You can cook.

Willow: You can go from bad girl to sensitive-I'm-always-here-for-you-when-you-need-me-girl in 0.2 seconds.

Kennedy: You don't judge people seriously until you've known them for about an hour.

Buffy: You put everyone in front of yourself.

Giles: You will always make the right decisions.

Alexis: You never ignore anyone and you always know what they need.

Faith: You can basically be the coolest person in the world and a big, soft, teddy bear at the same time.

Vyper: I'm so close to being perfect that it's annoying me.

Kurama: So why were you cursed?

Vyper: I wasn't always like this. I use to be a cold-blooded killer. I admit that I deserve it, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it. I've paid my price, so now I should be done with it!

Hiei: What is the curse?

Vyper: The way I died was by a spear going through my left lung, spin and into my right lung. If it had gone just a little farther I would have been like a kabob. I slowly suffocated to death. Once a year it randomly reopens and it feels like dying all over again. And I can only be killed if Buffy stakes me.

Buffy: Which isn't going to happen.

Vyper: It's supposed to be an eternal torment thing.

Kuwabara: That sucks.

Silence overcomes the room again.

Yusuke: So what do you guys do for fun?

Buffy: Dancing, movies, just hanging out.

Kurama: What are you going to do now that there are hundreds of slayers?

Giles: We are going to rebuild the Council and start a slayers academy. Buffy, Faith, Kennedy, Angel, Spike, Vyper, and Alexis are going to do all of the physical training. Wesley, Willow, Wood, Dawn, Andrew, and I will be teaching academics. Willow will also be teaching magics. Cordelia will help with office work. Xander is going to teach a shop class and help fix anything that breaks. There is a particular new slayer who has experience in running inns so office work won't be too hard for her. Her daughter isn't a slayer, but she graduated from Yale and has agreed to come teach. The same slayer has other friends who are experienced in cooking, produce and all, and there is this annoying, little Frenchman who is also very capable of helping with office work.

Kurama: What are their names, if you don't mind me asking?

Giles: The slayer is Lorelei Gilmore. Her daughter is Rory Gilmore. The cooks are Sookie Douglas and Luke Danes. The produce man is Jackson Douglas, married to Sookie; they have a baby named Davy. Jess Mariano is Luke's nephew and he can help teach. The annoying Frenchman is Michelle, I kid you not.

Kuwabara: How are you going to pay for this?

Buffy: The Council had some money left over after they blew up and since Giles is the only Council member left it's all his. And the slayers will have to pay an entrance fee and board so we'll have plenty of money soon enough.

Faith: Yeah, plus Vyper and Kennedy's dad are loaded.

Giles: Kennedy, Vyper, I know you don't want to hear this again but I deeply appreciate you helping with the expenses. It will only last until we have enough students.

Kennedy: My dad is perfectly happy to help. You guys are the reason I'm still alive.

Vyper: I've got so much cash saved up I need something to give it to. Why not this?

Andrew: How did you get all of that money?

Vyper: You know how I'm a different breed of vampire? Well, we stick together in 3 covens. There is a special team in it that protects the covens. I'm part of them, so nice big salary. The man who turned my mother was one of the 3 leaders. The other 2 died with no heirs and she killed him. She runs the whole thing now along with her werewolf/vampire husband. I'm one of mom's advisers which equals more money. Plus, I'm her only child so I get as much money as I need.

Faith: See, loaded.

Suddenly the doors open again.

Shizuru: Well, well baby bro what kind of trouble are you in now?

Kuwabara: Sis?

Shizuru: No, the creature from the black lagoon.

Keiko: Hey, Yusuke.

Yukina bows her greeting.

Genki: Koenma, don't tell me my idiot apprentice is doing something stupid.

Shori: Hello, Kurama.

Kurama: Mother, how did you-

Shori: Koenma told me… 15 years ago.

Kurama: So you've always known?

She nods. They hug. Fun stuff.

Another British man in a suit: Well, what is going on here?

Scoobies: Hey, Wesley.

A woman with wavy brown hair, really bright blue eyes, blue jeans, and a long sleeve blue shirt, and heeled boots: Oh my god! There is too much white in here. Uh blinding.

Woman with red hair and a red chef's outfit holding a baby: There are a few pastels here though.

Man that looks like a lumberjack: There isn't much of it though.

Man with blue jeans, button up plad shirt and a backwards baseball cap: Would you three stop doing that.

1rst person: Doing what?

Backwards baseball cap: Talking about color schemes.

Punk guy with black hair: You just can't stand pastels.

Girl who looks a lot like 1rst person: Don't start bickering again.

1rst person: C'mon, sweetie, it's fun.

Look-alike glares.

Little man in a suit: Why are we here? (complete with French accent)

There are only two people left in the room staying quiet. Kennedy runs up to the man.

Kennedy: Daddy!

Daddy: Hey there, Kenn.

Vyper walks up to the last person who looks suspiciously like her and they hug.

Vyper: Hey, mom.

Mom: Good to see you.

1rst person: Oh, wow, uh, new faces. Well, hi. I'm Lorelei Gilmore.

Look-alike: I'm Rory, her daughter.

Redhead: I'm Sookie Douglas and this is my son Davy.

Lumberjack: I'm her husband, Jackson.

Backwards Baseball Cap: Luke Danes.

Punk: Jess.

Frenchy: Michelle.

Kennedy's Dad: Sam.

Vyper's Mom: Selene.

Koenma: Great everyone's here so let's get going: Kurama, Hiei, Buffy, Faith, Willow, Kennedy, Vyper, and Alexis.

Boton: Koenma sir, your father just told me he wants you to pick at least one more person for this mission.

Koenma: Lorelei come with us.

Lorelei: What did I do?

Koenma: You're going with them.

Lorelei looks puzzled.

Koenma: I'll fill you in on the way.

Lorelei: Ok. Bye, Rory!

They leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long to get out, but I had other crap to deal with. As always, I own nothing.

Ch.5

The remaining people look at Boton and she looked at them.

Boton: Is there something on my face?

Yusuke: Why does she get to go!

Boton: She's a slayer.

Cordelia: What is with the big entrance of those without a fashion sense?

New People: Hey!

Cordelia: Ok, sorry not all of you. Sam and Selene are ok 'cause hey duh they're rich. Roelai and Lory are good too. The rest of you suck.

Rory: It's Lorelai and Rory.

Cordelia: Whatever.

Koenma walks back into the room.

Koenma: I just sent 2 ex-thieves, 1 shape shifter and you can never trust them, a nervous wreak of a witch, three cocky slayers, and two caffeine addicts. The world will be destroyed.

Boton: All of them except for Lorelai have saved the world before. What's the problem?

Koenma: Because only 3 of the 9 have always been the good guy. 1 of which has died… twice.

Dawn: Saving the world.

Keiko: But Hiei and Kurama wouldn't betray us. They're our friends. Kurama's completely changed from what he was and Hiei, even though he doesn't show it, has become attached to the human world.

Xander: Faith has done the repenting thing. When it matters Buffy and Willow know what to do and will get it done. If the Buffster dies, Willow can bring her back. If Kennedy stays alive, Willow won't go off the deep end.

Spike: And Willow has Kennedy so whipped that whatever Red wants her to do she'll do it.

Giles: Vyper acts like she doesn't care about what happens to anyone but herself and when we first met her that was true. But Xander, Buffy and Willow changed her. Even Cordelia and Angel helped her somewhat.

Dawn: You help too.

Giles: Vyper hasn't killed a human for almost 7 years now. She is one of us. And she will stay with us.

Selene: Alexis isn't the kind of woman who will switch sides in the middle of something like this. And she likes human world more than anywhere else. Something about better dance clubs.

Rory: You don't have to worry about Mom. She maybe goofy but she'd never do anything seriously wrong. The worst she's ever done is devil egg someone's car with me.

Jess: That was you?

Yusuke: Devil Egg?

Rory: Long story.

Jackson: Wouldn't you count getting pregnant at 16 as bad too?

Sookie: But we like Rory.

Luke: If something needs to get done, Lorelai will do it. She has a knack for coming through when you need her.

Shizuru: Looks like your crackpot team ain't so bad.

Koenma: I knew that. I just believe all of you needed to hear it.

The whole group does an eye roll.

Somewhere not Koenma's place

A portal appears and our funky band of fighters walks out of it. It was very gorgeous there. The birds were softly chirping, the stream was flowing, and you couldn't see 3 ft in front of you because apparently it was nighttime.

Faith: This blows.

Alexis: Yo, fire freaks, how 'bout a little help here?

Suddenly 2 huge flames erupt from the ground. Koenma had put them in a large clearing and had given them a bag each with weapons, clothes, etc.

Willow: So, uh, what should we do? Stay here or go somewhere which might be kind of difficult with the dark and the not seeing and the not knowing of where to go which all leads to bad and-

Kennedy kisses Willow to stop the onslaught of babble. Lorelai, Kurama, and Hiei are amazed that Willow could manage to say all of that without breathing.

Buffy: Good point. I'm thinking stay here and get some sleep. You know- rest for tomorrow. And those from California are going through hellish jet lag. We're all tired.

Kurama: Staying here is perfectly fine. We can't do anything now anyway.

Everyone looks at Lorelai.

Lorelai: It's unanimous I guess.

Kennedy: Should we keep watch for demons or whatever?

Faith: Hey, what do ya know. She has a brain.

Kennedy: Don't start.

Hiei: I've already set up wards. There's no need.

Vyper: Gasp. He speaks. The King of the Monosyllable can form a sentence.

Kurama starts to smirk as Hiei glares.

They all start to lay out their sleeping bags. Hiei just jumps in a tree and Kurama lays out next to it. A few feet away the Scoobies get in their little clump. Alexis says that she's going to look around for awhile so they have an idea of where to go in the morning. Lorelai is a fair distance away from everyone

In the morning they have the rudest wake up call ever. Alexis is standing over them banging 2 pots together.

Alexis: Wakie, wakie. It's a beautiful day here in no wheres vill. Come on guys wake up. The sun rose 30 minutes ago. We need to get started.

Lorelai gets up, walks over to Alexis, grabs the pots from her and proceeds to hit her with one before tossing them away and goes back to sleep. Several cheers arise from the slayers before they fall back asleep. Willow entertains the thought of waking up, but decides against it and goes back to sleep. Kurama looks at his watch, glares at it, rolls over, and puts his pillow over his head. Hiei ignores the whole thing.

Alexis: Why are none of you getting up? We should be going.

Vyper, who has remain motionless and quiet: You said it yourself, "The sun rose 30 minutes ago" which means it's still sleepy time for another few hours. Go to sleep.

Alexis gives up and goes to her sleeping bag.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so after this chapter you'll get one more today. The reason: I was on a nine hour flight and had nothing else to do. There is a quote from the movie_ 28 Days Later_. Sorry if it isn't perfect I haven't seen the movie in awhile.

Ch. 6

After several more hours of sleeping they all finally wake up and most of them are eating. Almost everyone.

Faith: Come on, Vyper. The rest of us are up so get your ass over here and join the living.

Vyper: But I'm the undead, thus I no join. I'm a vampire, meaning, sun comes out I sleep; sun goes down I'm awake.

Faith: Bite me.

Vyper: Rain check.

Willow: You two act like you're 4.

Buffy: And to quote Giles, "You have the maturity of a blueberry scone."

Kennedy, who is leaning on Willow, eyes closed and close to falling back to sleep: I hate you people for being awake.

Willow: Poor baby. Drink some coffee and you'll be fine.

Lorelai and Kurama: Coffee?

Faith: Don't tell me you're junkies too.

Alexis: How are we going to deal with 2 more people like Kennedy and Vyper, who have fallen asleep… again?

Hiei: Only 1. When the fox is awake he has a firmer grasp on reality.

Lorelai: Hey! At least my hair isn't doin' an imitation of the _Bride of Frankenstein_.

Buffy: That's all you could come up with?

Lorelai: Hello, still on my first cup of coffee.

Faith: Who is going to try to wake up Vyper? I know Red has Kenn. No worries.

Alexis: Not me. She might bite.

Kurama: What's so scary about waking them up?

Willow: They are the farthest thing from morning people ever.

Lorelai: And since you're the girlfriend Kennedy won't kill you?

Willow: Yep.

Buffy: Who's getting her though?

She points to Vyper.

Hiei: I'll do it.

He walks over and is about to kick her when she grabs his ankle and flips him over. Then she turns so her back is facing everyone.

Vyper: Do it again and you'll find yourself 6 feet under.

While Kurama is trying to stifle his laughter the Scoobies share a "We should have warned him" look. Lorelai roles her eyes and walks over to Vyper with a cup of coffee. She sits down next to her, and squeezes her shoulder very lightly to get her attention. When Vyper looks at Lorelai she hands her the life giving liquid and walks away. Vyper sits up and starts drinking.

Alexis: No way! I've known here for forever and nothing that easy has worked before.

Lorelai: Java Junkie secret.

Vyper: Ya, ya.

Hiei: Can we get on with it?

Kurama: Alexis, you looked around last night, which way should we go?

Alexis: Follow me and be careful there are a few demons around.

They all start walking and after awhile the silence is unbearable.

Kennedy: So, Lorelai, you're the biggest mystery here. Tell us something 'bout yourself.

Willow: Yeah. Giles is the only one who's talked to you before. You talk about you, we talk about us and then we gang up on the boys.

Hiei and Kurama share a look. The girls just smile.

Buffy: Go on, give us the scoop.

Lorelai: There's really nothing to tell.

Alexis: Wow, shy and modest.

Lorelai: No, no defiantly not modest… or shy.

Faith: S we get to pry harder. Great 20 Questions. I'll go first. Do you have a husband?

Lorelai: No.

Kennedy: Dating anybody?

Lorelai: Not anymore.

Buffy: What happened?

Lorelai: He asked me to marry him and I got scared and clammed up. He, uh, he took my silence as a no and wouldn't wait for me to say anything and then he broke up with me.

Alexis: Was it Rory's father?

Lorelai: Nope.

Hiei: Why didn't you marry him? Did he die?

Kurama elbowed him really hard and shot hem a glare.

Lorelai: No. Christopher wanted to get married after I had Rory, but I said no because, well who wants to be married at 17. For the longest time I waited for him to grow up. When it was finally the right time for us, his girlfriend got pregnant and he married her.

Willow: Was the baby his?

Lorelai: Yes.

Buffy: How can you still talk about this? Doesn't it bother you?

Lorelai: I moved on.

Kurama: Would you ever change your life?

Lorelai: No, I have the perfect daughter, a wonderful house, my dream job, great friends, and a town full of people I can count on. It's just that now Rory's moved away, I wish I had someone to come home to instead of thinking about buying 50 cats, wondering if you're ever going to get that comfort of a lasting relationship everyone else seems to have.

Vyper walks beside Lorelai and puts an arm around her shoulders in a friendly way.

Vyper: I know the feeling… So moving on to the next person. How about you, Alexis, what's your favorite color?

Alexis: Smart ass.

Vyper: Don't believe I've heard of that one.

And so they continued to walk and laugh and question, but Kurama and Hiei were talking via telepathy.

Kurama: What do you think about them?

Hiei: They are all strong, but they seem to be avoiding the seriousness of our situation.

Kurama: It's just a defense mechanism. Something bad happens they find a way to laugh at it. Yusuke and Kuwabara do the same thing.

Hiei: And they annoy me.

Kurama: And I'm sure you will be annoyed with them too… except for Lorelai.

Hiei: What's that suppose to mean, fox?

Kurama: Oh, nothing. You just haven't glared at her once and you seemed quite happy when she said she wasn't involved with anyone.

Hiei: No I wasn't!

Kurama: And it's so cute when you hang on her every word looking like you want to be her knight in shinning cloak.

Hiei: Well you're drooling over that vampire.

Kurama: Hiei, to not feel attracted to her would mean I'm gay, out of my mind, or smitten with someone else, i.e. you.

Their conversation is interrupted when a bunch of zombie looking things attack them. One lunges straight for Hiei who cuts off its head, but the zombie thing merely chases its head around. Meanwhile Vyper lights ten of them on fire, and they don't die either.

Vyper: Okay, if decapitation and fire ain't killin' 'em I don't know what will.

Kurama: Any bright ideas.

Faith: I'm thinkin' run.

Alexis: Follow me.

They take off running. Vyper and Hiei are in the back doing the most damage they can to keep the unkillable creatures away. Finally they have a large gap in between them and the creatures.

Kennedy: What now?

Alexis: We go into this cave.

Buffy: Have you been there before?

Alexis: No, but we might get out somewhere on the other end or at least loose the ugly guys. Let's go.

They are all running through the cave and making random turns.

Vyper: You know, this is a real shit idea. Why? Because it's an obviously shit idea.

As they run they reach a huge cavern only to be met by a huge, grumpy dragon.

Vyper: You've got to be kiddin' me. This fucker's pissed 'cause we woke him up and we're bein' "chased" by zombies. Does that sound fair to you?

Alexis: What was up with the quotes?

Vyper: Remember when I said this was a shit idea? Apparently they knew that and stopped chasing us.

Faith: Are you actually scared of a dragon? I thought you've killed worse.

Vyper: I have, but the unkillable guys are scared of him. Not so good. And he's blocking the damn exit.

Lorelai: And he looks pissed. Should we kill him or let him eat us 'cause I don't think he's gonna wait much longer.

Kurama and Hiei: I'll do it.

Hiei: I'll want to kill him.

Kurama: You got to kill the last dragon.

Hiei: It'll be easier for me to kill him.

Kurama: What are you trying to fight dragon with dragon?

Hiei: Ha, ha very clever. You're just trying to show off.

Kurama: So are you.

Willow: So glad I'm gay right now.

Kennedy: I'll second that.

Faith: Why's that?

Kennedy: Never have to deal with testosterone.

Lorelai: Good point. But guys are hot.

Alexis: Are ya'll forgetting something?

Buffy: What?

Alexis: The dragon.

Vyper: You lead us don here, you kill it.

Alexis: Hell no.

Kennedy: Vyper, give me your sword and I'll do it.

Faith: Junior, how do you think you're goin' to kill it?

Kennedy: Let Alexis distract it by transforming into another dragon, I'll go, find the weak spot where it's heart and throw the sword at it thus killing it.

Buffy: Do you know if there's a weak spot?

Kennedy: Of course I do. The fleshy spot on its chest where the heart it should be practically screams stab me. All dragons have it.

Faith: And you know this how?

Kennedy: My watcher made me learn.

Willow: and if that doesn't work? You'll get to be dragon pet chow and I don't know if I can handle that 'cause I've kinda grown attached to you and-

Again Kennedy kisses Willow to stop the babble.

Kennedy: I'll be fine.

Vyper: Yeah, I've got her back.

Willow: Just be careful.

She looks at Kurama and Hiei who are still fighting.

Willow: Should somebody tell them?


	7. Chapter 7

This is your last chapter today. Enjoy. See you next year… kidding… maybe.

Ch.7

Hiei: You have the whole charming thing going for you. She'll like you just for that. Me, I have nothing.

Kurama: You could try _talking_ to her.

Hiei: That's too obvious. I have to kill that thing. Okay?

Kurama: All right, but the next one's mine.

Kennedy walks over to them, but they don't pay any attention to her.

Kennedy: Who are we trying to win over?

Hiei, absentmindedly: Lorelai.

Kurama, also absentmindedly: Vyper.

They both stop and stare at Kennedy wide eyed.

Kennedy: Well sorry to say, but the dragon is dead.

Hiei: Who kill it?

Kennedy: Me.

They glare at her, and look like they might kill her.

Kennedy: Okay, okay sorry, but to help with your loss of macho ness, I'll put in good words for you.

The boys share a look.

Telepathy:

Kurama: It's worth a shot.

Hiei: But I want to know how to make her like me.

Kurama: As do I… Aw, you want to woo her.

Hiei: Don't start that again.

Not So Telepathy:

Kurama: We also would like to know more about them.

Kennedy: And you want me to help with that too?

Hiei: Yes.

Kennedy: All right. Let me talk to Will, 'cause she's better at getting to know people, and we'll get to know Lorelai and after that we'll start on the dating stuff. Deal?

Hiei and Kurama: Deal.

Buffy: Hey let's get going. We want out of this cave and to find civilization.

Faith: So, Kennedy, your watcher lectured you about dragons?

Kennedy: For 3 weeks.

Alexis: How much do you know?

Kennedy: Just the heart thing.

Buffy: That's all you remember?

Kennedy: He said it on the first day. The other 20 I was too ADD to pay attention.

Hiei: You have ADD?

Kennedy: It comes and goes.

Kurama: Care to explain?

Faith: When it comes to knowledge Kennedy has the attention span of a gnat.

Buffy: Put Willow in front of her and you've got Kennedy's undivided attention.

Vyper: Meaning, Kennedy's whipped.

Alexis: It must be nice having a slayer do whatever you want.

Willow: Moving into the slayer school is going to be so easy.

Kennedy: Go ahead have fun at my expense.

Lorelai: Don't worry we will.

Kennedy: You know, I'm not the only slayer. Shouldn't you be offended too?

Buffy: We aren't love sick puppies though.

Kennedy smiles at Willow and grabs her hand.

Kennedy: Wouldn't change it for the world.

Vyper: I see them and I think, I want that. It makes me think of actually keeping a boyfriend for longer than a month. Then someone with an ass like Kurama's walks by and I forget all about it.

As everyone starts laughing, Vyper looks at Kurama and winks before walking ahead.

Kurama: Yours isn't so bad either.

Vyper turns around to face him.

Vyper, smirking: Are you flirting?

Kurama, also smirking: You started it.

Vyper: I'm not so sure I feel comfortable walking in front of you anymore.

Kurama: Neither do I. Maybe we should stay by each other then.

Vyper: That's even worse. I'll take my chances up here with the other girls. Try to keep your drooling to a minimum.

Kurama: Then you should try to keep your daydreams PG at least.

Vyper: Easier said then done.

Kurama drifts back to where Hiei is, not to close, but far enough they could mumble a conversation without being heard.

Hiei: That was out of character.

Kurama: She was baiting me.

Hiei: I've seen other girls do worse before, yet you remained a gentleman.

Kurama: None of them were like her though.

Hiei: Yusuke will never let you hear the end of this.

Kurama: Do you really think Keiko would let him?

Hiei: She's not always around.

Kurama: When she isn't I can remind him about a few uncharacteristic things Keiko has made him do before. He has nothing on me.

Hiei: Don't you feel safe.

Kurama: Neither Yusuke nor Kuwabara could blackmail a child. Why should I worry?

Hiei: There's always me.

Kurama: And who else would you tell? You don't say a word to any of the girls other than Yukina, who wouldn't hurt a fly, or Koenma. You have nothing.

Hiei: I could tell her you're interested.

Kurama: I think that's fairly obvious now.

Hiei: So I'm guessing you won't be needing Kennedy's help?

Kurama: No, but I'm going to have to be a buffer for the two of you.

Hiei: Hn.

With the girls

Alexis: You're an evil genius.

Buffy: You've got to give me a few tips.

Faith: Angel?

Buffy: Yep.

Vyper: We are all drop dead gorgeous women and we can play with any strait man's head because of it. Remember that, keep up your confidence, make one or two crude remarks and you've got yourself a boyfriend… or girlfriend… but I think you 2 are okay with what ya got.

Willow Defiantly with the okay.

Lorelai: So let me get this strait, no pun intended, Kennedy and Willow are the only ones who aren't single.

Faith: If you fall for guys and you're in this group you're single.

Lorelai: Are any of you at least interested in anyone.

Scoobies: Oh yeah.

Lorelai: Names and details please.

Buffy: Angel. You know the guy wearing dark clothes, had dark eyes and hair, and was making with the brooding?

Lorelai: Nice.

Faith: The hot black guy. His name is Robin.

Lorelai: Also nice, but how much will he try to kill me if I use all 87 Mel Brooks references that came to mind?

Vyper: But you're a slayer. No need to worry.

Lorelai: True. Continue.

Alexis: If he qualifies as a total hottie I'm interested.

Willow: Let me guess, Vyper, red hair, green eyes?

Vyper: Body that makes you want to jump them. Hell yes.

Kennedy: Sorry Will's taken.

Willow blushes and elbows Kennedy in the stomach.

Kennedy: Well the description fits.

She is elbowed again.

Buffy: Poor Kennedy. Gives Will a complement and gets hurt.

Kennedy: When did everyone decide they were going to pick on me today?

Faith: All right, Junior, we let up. I want to know who Lorelai is interested in anyway.

Alexis: Yeah, find anyone interesting?

Lorelai: Kinda.

Kennedy: Short, black and white gravity defying hair, funky but cool red eyes?

Lorelai: If he comes with a voice and personality, yes.

Buffy: He is really quiet. Wonder who they were fighting over earlier.

Willow: I think I know someone who can help us.

She and Vyper share a look that let Vyper know to play along.

Vyper: Gee, Will, I wonder who.

Kennedy starts to realize why they were acting so suspiciously when Willow hugged her arm to her and started walking really close to her. The rest of the girls catch on quickly. The boys also realize what is going on and Hiei starts to panic. Kurama just started laughing not even bothering to cover it anymore.

Kennedy, smiling innocently: Not saying a word.

Hiei visibly relaxed and he hit Kurama, who ignored him, and kept laughing and walking closer to the girls.

Kurama: Come on, Hiei, you're going to miss all the fun.

Hiei: Fox.

Willow: Oh, hey look a city.

Faith: Red, I know you like being nice to people, but making fun of Shorty is too much fun.

Vyper: When did we start ragging on Kennedy again?

Kennedy: Hey! I'm not that short. Buffy's shorter than me.

Alexis: But she wears heels more often.

Kennedy: That's 'cause Faith steals my shoes.

Faith: Don't drag me into this.

Buffy: You're the one who said shorty. You started it.

Vyper: And everyone except for me, Lorelai, and Kurama seem to fit that description. Let's forget the ugliness ever happened.

Willow: Yes, great, but the city is right over there.

They all look and see Willow wasn't lying.

Buffy: Let's go meet the locals.


End file.
